King of The Magical Realm of Britain
by ginnygirl2009
Summary: A response to a challenge by another author. Petunia never realized that Harry was the last of the magical royal family. H/Hr is a given!


"King of the Magical Realm of Britain"

This is a challenge set by adodcefa which I plan on doing. I had started to write a royal fanfiction set at the end of Harry and Hermione's sixth year at Hogwarts.

Summary: Petunia and Dudley never realized that Vernon had been beating Harry with in an inch of his short life. After one such beating, Harry was left for dead and Petunia was wondering what was wrong with her nephew.

Rules for the challenge:

The Dursleys can be either evil or a loving family to Harry.

Something has to happen to Harry ie: An accident, beaten within to an inch to his death or having a very powerful bout of accidental magic.

Harry MUST go to Gringotts for his inheritance and magical ability tests.

Needs to be trained by either a goblin and/or with someone else.

Must have the Harry/Hermione pairing.

Possible Weasley Bashing.

Definite manipulative Dumbledore bashing.

Must be set 4-10 years prior to attending Hogwarts.

Harry and Hermione can meet at a very young age.

Chapter 1 'What was that blast?'

1st June, 1986

It was a gorgeous day for Dudley's sixth birthday, when Marge noticed something completely wrong. Harry was usually up at this time of the morning making toast for her and bringing it up to her bedroom so she didn't have to bellow for hours wanting her breakfast. She thought back to the day Petunia phoned her notifying that her sister Lily had been killed and wanted some advice on how to raise two rambunctious boys under the age of two. Petunia didn't even take Dudley out for trick or treating the night before, figuring that someone was out to kill anybody connected to the Potters. What really got Marge was that Dumbledore had placed some wards around the property, preventing anyone with ill intentions to attack the Dursleys and Harry. And Petunia was able to feel the wards, and knowing that it was not what these wards seem to be. For the nearly last five years, Marge was looking up some of the wards Petunia was describing. She didn't think much of the wards until this morning.

"You had to bring up your freakishness around my family, huh, boy?" Vernon was yelling at the small child. "You know the rules I have for you. You are a freak and freaks don't get anything." Each word was punctuated with a punch or a slap to the child who was trying very hard not to scream out in pain.

'What did I do to deserve this?' Harry thought to himself while trying to cover and protect his battered and bruised body, knowing he was in a losing battle with trying to stay awake. 'All I asked was why Dudley was getting gifts and I don't.'

Petunia was rudely awaken by Dudley who was afraid.

"Mummy, what is going on?" Dudley asked his mother.

"I don't know, but stay here and I will go look." Petunia answered her son, and wondering where Vernon had gotten to. Then she heard Vernon yell at Harry for no reason and unmistakable signs of being punched, slapped and Vernon's reasons why Harry was a freak. "Dudley go to your Aunt's room and have her call 9-9-9. NOW!"

'What a way to spend Dudley's birthday.' Petunia thought. Within a few minutes of sending Dudley to have his aunt call the Bobbies, she heard sirens signaling their arrival.

"This is the Metro police!" The lead officer announced. Petunia stuck her head out of the second story window to let them know what is going on.

"My nephew is being abused in the kitchen. My son and sister in law are upstairs with me. Please get an ambulance here. I don't know what injuries my nephew has and will sustain from my husband."

The lead officer gave Petunia a slight nod of the head to let her know that what she had to say was received. He also gave the command to break down the door to rescue those in the house.

"Vernon Dursley, you are under arrest for child abuse." the officer explained. That was then he saw little Harry barely breathing. "Hold on son, someone is coming to take you to the hospital. Mrs. Dursley, is there a hospital for magical people?"

"Yes, St. Mungo's. The child's name is Harry James Potter, and his date of birth is 31 July, 1980. His parents are no longer living. Right now I am his guardian. I have a question though, are you a squib?"

"Yes I am. I am afraid that social services will be here to investigate why this abuse was allowed to go on." The officer said. "My name is Captain Hector Granger."

Captain Granger has a child at home with his wife. Hermione was the brightest girl in her school, but she was severely teased about it.

"Captain, could you let the doctors at St. Mungo's know that Albus Dumbledore is not to interfere with any and all medical treatment?" Petunia asked. "I can fill you in on why this abuse was allowed to go on. The day Harry was left in our care, Dumbledore set some wards preventing things like this from ever happening. Unfortunately, Vernon was upset that I kept in contact with my sister and her family and friends. I believe that Vernon was so mad and angry for most of his life. I truly have no idea that Vernon would be this abusive to anyone. I think the ward actually intensified Vernon's feelings against the magical world."

"Captain, Harry is crashing and he has this glow about him!" The medic said, frighten of what is happening.

"Leave him but hold him still. He is going through a magical outburst!" Hector said to the medic.

"I can get a hold of one of Lily's friends right now." Petunia said as she was making her way to the phone. Dialing quickly, thanking every star and deity out there, she was hoping to get a hold of Severus Snape.

"Snape Residence, Eileen speaking." Eileen said.

"Mrs. Snape, this is Petunia Evans." Petunia said, "Is Sev there?"

"Tunie?" Eileen said in disbelief, "Yes. I will get him." She shouted down to the basement of the Snape home. Severus shouted that he was in the middle of brewing potions for Poppy. "It's an emergency! Tunie needs your help!"

"Did I interrupt something?" Petunia asked her former neighbor. "Tell him that Lily's son really needs his help."

"Tunie, what is the matter?" Severus asked his old friend.

"Harry needs your help. You and Lily were right about Vernon." Petunia said with an air of resignation. "Vernon was abusing Harry."

"Minerva was right about him all this time. I am on my way." Severus said.

"Meet us at St. Mungo's. We will be there once Harry stops glowing" Petunia said while getting off the phone. After the phone conversation, Harry managed to stop glowing and was in a magical induced coma.

"Ms. Dursley, were you able to get in touch with your old friend?" Captain Granger asked. "I have a hunch that there were magical blocks on Harry to prevent accidental magic. Did his birth parents put any on him once his magic was acting up?"

"No, Lily told me why she didn't want any blocks on Harry. He was in control of his magic by the time he was five months old, New Year's Eve 1980. My friend Severus Snape will be able to tell us who put the blocks on him. He has known both me and Lily since we were children." Petunia said.

Meanwhile, in the circular office of one Albus Dumbledore, all of his monitoring devices exploded causing a major backlash throughout the castle, powering all the main wards and knocking out the meddling headmaster for at least a decade. All of Voldemort's horcruxes were destroyed along with the wraith like creature. This day in history was nearly missed if someone in the Department of Mysteries didn't go by the life force orb room.

"Get Amelia Bones down here, ASAP!" one unspeakable calmly said, even though he was jumping for joy on the inside. He did a quick look at all the life orbs to see which of the death eaters were killed or still alive. One orb caught his eye and soon as Amelia got there, he was going to show that Sirius Black was truly innocent of the crimes he was accused of. That orb belonged to none other than Peter Pettigrew.

"What is the matter?" Amelia asked the unspeakable. Instead of talking, the man took her to Peter Pettigrew's orb and she was shocked to see that he is alive and currently living as an unregistered animangus, as a pet to one of the Weasley boys. "Get Arthur down here. I have a question to ask him about any new pets living in his home."

After the interview, Arthur was very surprised that he was harboring a fugitive of the law. He quickly left the Ministry to get the rat and finally bring him to justice. While Arthur was doing that, Amelia was looking at the other life orbs and making notes to who was a spy for the light or who served the Dark Lord. She was knocked for a loop when she saw that Lucius Malfoy's orb was still active. She remembered the imperious curse pleas that many of the Death Eaters were using. Lucius had claimed that his grandfather wanted Lucius to join the Death Eaters and he refused to join the mad-man. Abraxas was not even in the country at the time, as Lucius was only 15 and was in his grandfather's care. When Lucius' father came home, there had been a terrible argument about Lucius. And that was between Abraxas and Mario themselves! She had been a rookie Auror at the time, and she and her mentor was summoned to the Malfoy Manor in Whitshire to break up the argument. Abraxas wanted the Ministry to know that he himself didn't want Lucius to join the Death Eaters, and she made the notation herself and included it in the file that she had no choice in starting.

"Kingsley, could you get me the file about the domestic disturbance out of Whitshire around 1971? I think that I can prove that Lucius Malfoy was forced to join the Death Eaters." Amelia requested. "This has to do with the death of one Tom Marvolo Riddle and his Death Eaters." Once she had the file, she reread all the case notes pertaining to Lucius' reluctance to follow Tom. Mario spent time in Azkaban Prison for using and admitting to performing the Imperious curse on the young Malfoy Heir, hence Abraxas taking over the lordship. Matter of fact she thoughtfully noted that Lucius took an Unbreakable Vow not to commit any atrocities that Tom wanted his minions to perform.

Arthur had just returned from the Burrow and retrieving the rat that Percy had just acquired by locating and nursing the sick animal back to health. A nagging question that was bothering Arthur was who was this rat and if not an animangus, who did it belong to.

Amelia did an animangus reversal spell to reveal the person who is an animangus. "Peter Pettigrew, you are under arrest for being a Death Eater and the Secret Keeper of the Potters." is all she said, as she didn't want to hex the wanker to pieces. "Arthur, for your capture of the traitor Peter Pettigrew, I hereby award you and your son's Percy, Fred and George full tuition to Hogwarts paid for all seven years. Is this reward acceptable?"

"Yes, and thank you. I want you to know that Molly Prewett had conspired to perform a line theft on one Harry James Potter, by entrapping him in a loveless marriage to my youngest child, Ginerva. I also plan on divorcing her. Can you please start an investigation on this?" Arthur asked quietly. "I would also like for you to know that Molly messed with my soul bond with you."

"I will get Sirius Black out of Azkaban and set his trial for the 31st of July." Kingsley said, interrupting the conversation between the two, and getting the required forms for the release and authorizing the trial of both men.

Author's note: I used Petunia's maiden name in the phone conversation with Eileen Snape, seeing that the Snape's knew her as she and Lily were growing up in their hometown. Severus and several others did point out that Vernon was an abusive jerk and was very controlling in any relationship (and didn't and still don't approve of that relationship). In part of the challenge, I plan on having Dumbledore out for at least 10 years, but I am not certain if he will come out of the backlash induced coma.

Chapter 2: Harry's finally awake.

It had been almost two months since Harry was beaten senseless. Petunia, Marge, Dudley and two people that History forgot (Merlin and Morgana) were in St. Mungo's waiting on a very special little boy to wake up. The morning of his birthday one of the Healers noticed that he was moving restlessly and cast the diagnosis charms to see if he was coming out of the magical coma that he was in for a couple of months.

"Petunia, I am Merlin and this is my companion Morgana. You, Dudley and Harry are descended from from us." Merlin explained to the group sitting in the tea room of the hospital. "I need to take Harry to Gringotts and have them do an inheritance test on him. I also believe that he broke through the magical blocks that Albus Dumbledore had placed on him. I maybe ancient but I am not stupid. I have kept up with the current magical law pertaining to putting blocks on a child's magic. One, it is to be a very last resort, as the block can cause the magical child to become a squib. The last resort I am telling you about is if the family or the child is a danger to themselves. Since you have proof that Harry starting to control his magic at an early age, those blocks weren't needed. Two, a medical professional is required to be present to prevent accidents with the placement of the block. Three, the parents need to provide permission to place the blocks. Since those three criteria were not met, the blocks are illegal."

"Mrs. Dursley, your nephew is out of the coma and sleeping naturally. I managed to get the magical signature off the one remaining block and it was Albus too many names Dumbledore who placed the blocks on Harry." The healer said. "I would like to have your permission to test Dudley and yourself for the blocks as well. I have a certain hunch that you and your son were also affected by the wards and blocks."

"I give you permission to see what blocks we have on us and to see what other spells he might of used the night he left Harry with us." Petunia said. "I want Severus Snape here to help with the removal if there is any on us."

The tests for blocks went as well as expected. Petunia had several magical suppressors on her preventing her to reach her magical core. Dudley had the same on him as he was now considered a half-blood, and Petunia was considered a pure-blood along with Harry. Petunia was in Harry's room resting as she recovered from the block removal, when Harry was wildly looking around the hospital room for Vernon.

"Where am I?" was Harry's first question. "I'm sorry Aunt Tunie for being a bother."

"You are not a bother Harry!" Petunia softly reminded her beloved nephew. "Happy Birthday. You are in St. Mungo's recovering from my ex-husband's abuse."

"All I wanted to know was why Dudley was getting all those presents and every year I don't get any? Is that a crime to ask?" Harry questioned his aunt.

"No it is not a crime to ask questions. I encourage you to ask any thing you want to know. It is how we learn. As for Vernon, to him it's annoying to learn something new and change for the better." Petunia explained while thinking 'why did I not let myself go to Uni to get my educational degree?'

Harry finished his recovery in the hospital, while his remaining relatives went home to get fresh clothes and Harry's birthday presents. While Petunia was at Privet Drive getting things, there was an owl with a letter attached to its leg addressed to Petunia Dursley from the Auror department.

_'Dear Mrs. Dursley,_

_ I would like to inform you that a trial is set for this Friday, 31 July, to free an innocent man from Azkaban Prison. You may remember him as Sirius Black. He was wrongly convicted of not only betraying your sister and family as well as murder of 12 muggles and Peter Pettigrew. I will inform you of the verdict as it passes down. Could you owl me this week as to where I can visit you to ask some questions about the abuse your nephew suffered? Many thanks in advance._

_ Sincerely,_

_ Amelia Bones_

_ Director of the Magical Law Enforcement.'_

Petunia remembered Sirius Black. Sure he was a prankster, and Dudley's biological father. She quickly got paper and a pen to write her response to Amelia.

_'Director Bones,_

_ Thank you for getting to me quickly as you did. I have been at St. Mungo's for the last two months for Harry. I would like for you to meet me at Gringotts with in a week or two, as Harry needs to be tested for any inheritances that he may have. I have known who the true secret keeper was and I was never contacted about getting the information out to you. Sirius Black and I met at Lily and James' wedding and that night, both Siri and I were drunk. I conceived my son Dudley on 30 October 1979 and was due at the same time as Lily. Someone had either slipped me or injected my son an aging potion to cause me to deliver nearly two months early. I had married Vernon three months before I gave birth, and I was home when I delivered Dudley. I will continue this at St. Mungo's. _

_ Sincerely,_

_ Petunia Dursley nee Evans.'_

After finishing the letter and getting it in an envelope addressing it to Amelia, she attached the letter to the owl. The owl took off after getting a piece of bacon. Petunia finished packing the family things and getting the shrunken trunks down from the attic where she secretly stored them for Lily and James. She was not ready to tell Dudley that he has a biological father and was wrongly convicted for the crimes that she knew Pettigrew committed.

"Mummy, who is that man?" Dudley asked his mother seeing Sirius Black in the hospital.

'There goes my plan of letting him know at the age of eight.' Petunia thought. "That man there is your real father, Dud. I guess he was freed from a prison called Azkaban." she said out loud.

The healers made sure that Sirius was all right after being in Azkaban Prison for the last four and a half years. Other than mild malnutrition and exposure to the Dementors, he had a clean bill of health. Sirius came out of the room to see Petunia and her son looking at him and she was explaining some things to him. Sirius waited until Dudley went into the room and visited with Harry.

"Tunie, what is going on?" Sirius asked his first love. "One minute I was in Azkaban for a few crimes that I know I didn't commit, the next I was force fed Veriteserum to find out the truth."

"Harry was almost killed nearly two months ago. Apparently, there were three magical blocks on him and he broke through two of them. Severus had to remove the third one. As Harry released his magic, several things happened at once. One, Voldemort is dead officially, along with several Death Eaters. Peter and Lucius along with Severus were not killed. I should be getting a letter from Amelia any moment what all the verdicts were. Two, the magical backlash might have reached Hogwarts possibly knocking out the headmaster for a few years. It was that strong." Petunia said out of breath. "Do you remember Lily and Prongs' wedding? I believe we were three sheets to the wind when we made love. I was pregnant with your son, when you were sent out on a ton of missions that Dumbledore ordered. During that time, someone injected me with an aging potion keyed to the fetus. I had Dudley 1 June 1980. I ended up delivering him at home with no help at all. I was very glad that Dudley was only 7 lbs at birth. Dudley is your son."

Sirius was shocked beyond belief. He remembered that night very well and how drunk they were. She conceived Dudley that night. Sirius was brought out of his musings with a shy kiss from Petunia. "Are you married now?" he asked.

"I divorced Vernon at the start of July, after he was sentenced to 30 years of prison, no parole." Petunia said and kissed him again to let him know that she was still interested in him.

Harry was watching the entire scene unfold in front of him. He had a ton of questions, one is who is this man kissing his auntie. Sirius noticed that Harry was awake and this was his birthday gift from his godfather. Harry realised that this was Uncle Padfoot. "Uncle Paddy!" was the shout of surprise. "Where is Uncle Moon?"

Sirius was knocked for a loop when he heard Harry's use of his marauder nickname as well as Remus'. "You remember? I am very proud of you, Harry."

"Yes I remember. Where is Aunt Tunie?" Harry was becoming a little upset that he can't see her. Once Sirius was able to calm him down, he paged a healer to find his aunt and cousin. Apparently, she was contacting Hector Granger to bring his daughter in to see Harry.

"Harry, I am here now. I brought Captain Granger and his daughter here. Captain Granger has some questions that he would like you to answer. Can you do that, please?" Petunia requested.

"I can." Harry said. After answering all of the officer's questions, he greeted his daughter. "Hi! My name is Harry. What is your name?" he asked the little girl with her father.

"Hi Harry, I am Hermione. Are you magical?" Hermione asked, which brought a lot of laughter to the group. Hermione was very sharp and straight to the point.

"Yes Hermione, I am magical, are you?" Harry responded back. He was completely drawn to her, and started to like her to the point of loving her. He knew quite enough that love at that time could mean a friend or a sibling love not in a complete romantic sense. Hermione was feeling that pull to be near Harry all the time. Too bad they lived way too far apart to see each other too often. Sirius knew what Harry was thinking about, quickly talked to Hector as to where the Grangers were living. Turns out that the Grangers lived in London near Grimmauld Place right around five or six blocks away. Sirius quickly talked to Petunia and Dudley to see if they want to move into his ancestral family home.

Petunia thought about it and agreed immediately. Dudley liked the idea of moving away from Privet Drive and away from his former friends that his step-father approved of. While Harry went to Gringotts with Merlin and Morgana, Petunia and Sirius was at Privet Drive with the Realtor discussing how the house should be sold. Sirius used his magic to clean where Harry used to sleep and where he was beaten two months prior. The deal was reached where the house was put on the market for 200,000 BP. After the Realtor left, Sirius continued to use magic to shrink the boxes and furniture down to be placed in Dudley's book bag, talking to Petunia about Dudley's name.

"If I had known, I would have named him Cygnus." Sirius said.

"I love it. That had been my original choice too. Cygnus Orion Black."

A/N: Once you voiced the true name of the child, the magic of saying the name will invoke an change charm on the required paperwork like a registration form for Hogwarts or create a magical birth certificate.

Chapter 3: The trip to Gringotts Bank.

After getting the okay for Harry to leave the hospital for a few hours to get his inheritance tests done, Merlin and Morgana took the floo network as it was the approved method of taking Harry anywhere without re-injuring him. Merlin wanted to talk to the head of Gringotts as soon as possible. Harry looked at Morgana and very childishly rolled his eyes, causing the goblins of Gringotts to chuckle a little at his antics. Since Merlin and Morgana were soul bonded she sent a message telepathically reminding him to be polite and for heavens sake use his manners! Merlin had the decency to blush in embarrassment and quickly apologized to the teller assisting them. After a few minutes of waiting, Rangonk the head of Gringotts and King of the goblins was able to see the group.

"Hello. I'm Rangonk. Would you like to come to my office, please?" the goblin asked politely. Rangonk was renowned for being polite to all customers of the magical bank. "Would any one like any refreshments?" After several nods for tea and milk for Harry, Rangonk sat at his desk with the Potter wills and financial records for the last four and a half years since James and Lily were killed.

Merlin began the meeting. "I am Merlin and this is my soul-bonded Morgana Le Fay. We need to have young Harry here tested for his magical inheritances and what his power level is currently at and what his potential will be."

"First thing is we need to have the Potter wills read, then we will take young Harry to the ritual room for the testing. The test we are going to use is called the Magical Power Index. This test is an improvement to your power indicator. It can detect any remaining blocks, hidden talents and power levels including all potential levels. This test is used on the child's first, sixth, eleventh, and the final one at the seventeenth birthdays. I have Harry's first birthday MPI right here and it showed that he was roughly 65 on the index putting Harry in the first percentile for all magical infants, with latent talents for Transfiguration, Potions and Charms. We need for the wills to be read today. In short, Harry was to inherit everything excluding several things that were to be passed on to other people. Sirius was not the secret keeper of the Potters, but Peter Pettigrew."

"Sorry to interrupt, but Peter was sentenced to the Dementor's Kiss today. Harry was beaten with in an inch of his life two months ago and Voldemort and his followers besides a select few were killed. Those who were not killed are Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy, Peter Pettigrew." Morgana stated, adding that both Severus and Lucius were forced into the Dead Lord's(1) service, one by his grandfather and the other by the order of Albus Dumbledore.

"The places that were approved for Harry to live was the Grangers, Sirius, Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape. Apparently, both Lily and James forgave Severus for the stunts that Severus pulled and apologized for the grief the Marauders put him through during their school years at Hogwarts. If none of the persons mentioned above were available to care for Harry, he was to go to Petunia if only she was divorced from him." Rangonk finished saying and quietly waited for the inevitable explosion from the two world renowned magic users. Rangonk was mentally counting down to the outburst. '5...4...3...2...1...0.'

"WHAT!" Merlin exploded not realizing that Harry was still in the room with them. Only Morgana was there to place a silencing charm around Harry's ears to prevent him from reacting to Merlin's outburst. Once he saw how frighten Harry was to the outburst, he calmed down to continue his thoughts out loud. "Who is his magical guardian?"

"That would be Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. According to these documents from the Ministry, he declared that he was Harry's true magical guardian until Harry was dead. Otherwords, if Harry was 21 and wanted to marry his soul-bonded, Albus can and will refuse the child and order him to marry someone with a pure-blood heritage." Rangonk said, explaining this is what is going on in the magical world since their deaths nearly a thousand years ago. "He forced several laws sealing the Potter wills, and doing a major coverup with his affairs pertaining to the Potters. Anyone with ties to the Potter family, were considered lawbreakers in his sight and to be charged, tried and convicted of bogus charges including betraying the family to the Dead Lord."

Rangonk pressed a small button on his desk letting the guard know it was time to do Harry's MPI. The guard escorted the group down to the ritual room for the test. Several of the goblin healers were chanting in their native tongue as to see what Harry's magical levels would be for a six year old. Once they were done with the ritual, they handed the scroll to Rangonk to read and certify that these were the true results.

Once back in his office, Rangonk opened the scroll and read out the results. "Harry's magical levels at one was a 65, before his parents deaths. Now they are at 325 still in the first percentile for his age group. His new talents include becoming an animangus, more importantly a multiple animangus. Since he was also beaten within the last three months, he has the ability to heal himself. I will offer my services to tutor Harry in his finances and investments, but he will need to have a couple of more tutors, to help him learn all the languages and customs of the Wizarding World, as he is the heir to the magical throne. I will send this with you and to Her Majesty Queen Elizabeth II. She is also descended from Arthur as well as you two."

After this was said and done with, Rangonk allowed the group to floo back to St. Mungo's from his office, once he saw who was waiting on the other side of the door. One Cornelius Fudge was waiting to find out who was meeting with the goblin bank director without his approval. Cornelius was in with Albus to prevent Harry from finding out his true heritage and lineage for the magical throne. Rangonk chuckled quietly and told the guard to let in the bumbling fool. "Minister Fudge, what do I owe you the pleasure of this visit?"

"Goblin, you are under arrest for violating the Potter Protection Law of 1981. As of right now the bank is now closed until further notice." Cornelius said pompously, not realizing or caring what the shut down of a prominent and not mentioning the only bank the magicals use.

Rangonk was extremely furious at this accusation, and what the shut down could do to the magical economy. "Minister Fudge, you idiot! You just caused the worst downturn in the economy! By shutting the bank down, people who use the bank won't be able to access their savings and if they can't do that, how are you expect them to pay for the goods and services they need(2). Also, we have several children coming in for their MPI tests today! I believe that you are in violation of the Goblin-Wizard Treaty of 1979 signed by James Potter, Amos Diggory, Arthur Weasley, Lucius Malfoy and Wallaburga Black. Guards, seize him!"

A/N: (1) Better way of saying the Dark Lord, in my opinion, considering he is now declared one hundred percent and legally dead.

Think back to the 1929 stock market crash. Once the stock market fell, the banks were the next, especially the smaller banks who invested a lot of the customers money on the market. This is common economical sense! Once you shut the bank down and with Gringotts having the one main location and several worldwide locations outside of London, people would deposit their monthly earnings or in case of businesses nightly deposits from their day's earnings. In 1929, there were no ATM's nor debit cards issued by a bank. It was Savings, Checking, Loans and Credit Cards and that was it. I am basing the Magical economy on the 1929 financial outlook. If you shut down the main branch of the bank all the other branches will be completely affected as well.

A/N: I forgot to place this at the start of the story! I own only the plot and original characters! Joanne Rowling and Warner Brothers as well as the respective publishers actually own the Characters and Places in this story.

Chapter Four: The Intervening Pre-Hogwarts Years.

While Harry was at Gringotts, Petunia met with Amelia Bones to discuss Harry's treatment by Vernon Dursley.

"I think Vernon doesn't like the magical world is because he is technically a squib. I am grateful that Marge knows about magic, and is willing to testify at any inquiries that you will have. I am also grateful for my late sister and husband for sending me a copy of their wills as a precaution. Have a look at the list of guardians approved for Harry." Petunia said. After Amelia took a good look and was surprised at the list. "My son's biological father has offered to move the three of us to his family's home in London, as Harry has a soul bond with Hermione Granger."

After that meeting and explaining what the muggle world sentenced Vernon to, Amelia agreed that Vernon doesn't need to be tried in the Magical world for abusing a magical child. Amelia also agreed to teach Harry about magical law and what the governing body is and train him to take his seat on the body at 13.

Petunia wrote a cordial letter to her cousin Elizabeth asking for a little help from the royal to train Harry in all things to do with the magical monarchy. Elizabeth quickly wrote back and offered her grandsons tutors as well as Princess Diana to help Hermione in learning what entails for a young royal to be (magical or not). Harry was also allowed to sit in on these lessons as he will need them once he hits 17. Soon as Harry was out of St, Mungo's and learning everything he could and still be a child. Five years later, the Muggle royal tutors still employ a special tactic for both Harry and Hermione as a way to learn their royal duties and to be children as they are, just before going to Hogwarts. Petunia sat in one lesson along with the Princess.

"May I have this dance with you, Lady Hermione?" Harry said to his future soul mate. The lesson was to how to ask politely and addressing a person with a title. It was combined with the dancing lessons that the tutors had planned for today.

"I accept your gracious offer, my good sir." Hermione said. Petunia and Diana nodded their approval for the answer. The two children were learning manners, dancing, and their stations all in one lesson. They were doing so well in their lessons, they were going to be introduced to the Royal family tonight, as the two were leaving the next morning to go to Hogwarts.

Later that evening at Buckingham Palace, Harry was a nervous wreck about meeting his cousin Elizabeth. Hermione calmed him as best as she could, by kissing him gently on the lips. Prince Philip went to get the children, stopped in his tracks and stared. He quickly got one of the guards to get Sirius Black to come and see what is going on with his godson. Sirius decided not to pull any pranks, but told Philip that they were starting to complete their soul bond that started about five years earlier. After Hermione stopped kissing Harry, she looked up and saw that they had an audience. Harry had the deer in the headlight look on his face and Petunia captured the moment on camera.

"Now that you are calm young prince, my wife is expecting us in the throne room." Philip said, while turning to go back to the said room.

The guard who announced the royal family at all of the family's events was flabbergasted to announce the magical heir to the throne. "Announcing Prince Harry James Potter, Heir to the Magical throne, and his betrothed Lady Hermione Jean Granger." To say the most of the family and friends of the Queen were shocked was not the only expression out there. Many were crying that magic was not real and the royal family needed to go. Queen Elizabeth stopped all of the negative comments right then and there.

"I assure you, those who are the naysayers of the truth. I am descended from Arthur Pendragon, Merlin and Morgana Le Fay. The children of Arthur and Morgan were Mordred, Godric and Salazar. All three were triplets. Mordred wanted the muggle throne, due to his younger brothers inherited the gift of magic. I say this to you, the younger two founded Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry with their wives, Rowena Ravenclaw and Helga Hufflepuff. Once Harry turns 17, he will ascend the magical counterpart to my throne, which is still under regent status until such time Harry is able to take over the throne. The Ministry for Magic is under the Home rule and all of its magical citizens are required to follow their laws but the muggle laws as well. I would reiterate that magicals and muggles do have one thing in common, both groups are human beings! What we did in the past was wrong and continue to be wrong. There will be no more witch hunts and/or gruesome punishments. I will remain the figure head of the British Empire, and that includes the magical world. Prince Harry will be the main figure head and ruler of the Magical British Empire. This is what I have spoken, this shall be set as a bill for Parliament for their approval." Elizabeth said just to calm the naysayers as well as Harry when she glanced over to where he was standing, shaking like a leaf. "Those who decide to continue with their negative comments and not think of what the consequences are, look at the Magical prince! He went through a major traumatic experience five years ago! He's still shaking because of all the yelling!"

The next morning, Parliament passed the new protection act protecting all human and sentient beings, with severe punishments for those who terrorize anyone who is different from themselves. One Lord said it was about time for this protection act as he has a very gifted child that is starting a new school that morning.

Chapter Five: On Their Way to Hogwarts!

Harry and Hermione agreed the night before to meet at the platform entrance in the morning. Sirius and Petunia were going to be taking the children down to King's Cross Station so all three could catch the train to Hogwarts. Once all three were there, Sirius had all three trunks on one trolley as Harry, Hermione, and Cygnus handled their pets. Harry had gotten Hedwig as a birthday gift from his aunt and godfather. Hermione has Crookshanks, a gorgeous half kneazle/cat,(even tolerated the wicker basket he was currently in), and Cygnus gotten himself an owl named Ares. Over the years, the three children made friends in the magical world, including the Weasley twins as well as their two eldest brothers Bill and Charlie.

(FLASHBACK)

Arthur had quietly discovered that Molly had signed a marriage contract between Ginny and Harry with Dumbledore the night he placed Harry with his maternal aunt (at the time completely illegal as the stipulation was Petunia needed to be divorced from Vernon), ended up casting Molly out from the Weasley family along with Percy(with his permission), Ron and Ginny. Muriel Prewett allowed the divorce to happen as she noticed how Molly was grooming her youngest two to be greedy, conniving little prats both of whom complain about their status in life. The Weasley family held their heads high as Arthur brought the attention to Amelia Bones of what Molly had done while the true head of house for the family is still alive. Xenophilius Lovegood committed suicide three months after Seline was accidentally killed by a spell crafting experiment that went completely wrong, leaving Luna with out her parents. Arthur and Amelia started dating soon after his divorce and now have been married for five years now, adopting not only Luna but Susan as well. Susan will be in the trio's year at Hogwarts while the twins are going into their third year.

Neville Longbottom became Harry's champion three years ago when they were shopping in Diagon Alley for Hermione's ninth birthday gifts. The two boys were caught by none other than Ronald Prewett blaming Harry for his misfortunes. Neville told the prat that it was his own mother's fault as she signed an illegal contract on the Prince, and since he was in a relationship already with a beautiful girl. Arthur saw what was going on and called the Aurors to remove the child from the alley. Petunia was nearby at Madam Malkin's getting Hermione some new robes for the upcoming Yule season as she outgrew her old ones. Ever since then, Neville will not be too far from his friend and lord. Draco Malfoy was introduced to Harry at the age of seven. Lucius was hired by Amelia to teach Harry the customs of the Magical world as well as the law governing the magical world. Lucius thought it would be a great idea to teach his son the same laws, as well as with Dudley and Hermione, as she will be the next Lady Potter. Narcissa was very cordial when she visited her cousin Sirius and his new family. Andromeda was surprised to hear that she was reinstated to the Black family after her Aunt accidentally blasted the wrong name. Wallaburga considered harming a family member to be a crime, and therefore blasted off the family tapestry and automatically be disowned from the family. Walla loved her family, and since Regulus' death in 1979, she restored all but one name back on the tapestry. When Harry officially destroyed the Dead Lord in 1986, she noticed that Andromeda was still blasted off, when it should have been Bellatrix Lestrange and her husband. Walla quickly rectified her mistake and wrote a letter to Andromeda informing her of what happened. Andi's daughter was in her first year of Auror training, she became a great friend to Hermione, Luna and Susan.

(END FLASHBACK)

Susan and Arthur were waiting for the big group to show up at the platform, at quarter to ten. Arthur spotted Molly dragging Ron and Percy to the platform heading to Hogwarts. Soon as Susan saw them she blanched quickly, knowing that Percy's tuition was paid for, but Ron's was not. Arthur glanced at his adopted daughter and saw how white she had gotten. "Ms. Prewett, I paid for your elder son's tuition for this year, not your younger son." Arthur quietly reminded his ex-wife. "How are you able to send your younger son when I know for a fact that his magic was bound by the ministry."

"I unbound his magic. He is to be at Hogwarts! I will not fail the Headmaster's plans!" she said, not realizing that Susan was standing there waiting for her friends. "Ron is to befriend Harry and get him to spill all his secrets, and trap Harry in a marriage that I and Headmaster Dumbledore arranged." While Molly was talking, Susan made her way on the platform to floo her Auntie. Molly continued to rant and rave about the way Harry treated the family, not noticing that the Aurors came to arrest her. That is until she felt a pair of handcuffs tighten around her wrists.

"Ms. Prewett, you are under arrest for line theft, illegal unbinding of a minor's magic, and contributing to the delinquency of said minor. You have the right to remain silent, any thing you say can be used against you in the court of law, you have the right to retain an attorney, if you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed to you. Do you understand these rights?" Kingsley Shacklebolt ask the prisoner. When she nodded, Kingsley took her and Ronald away. Ron was going to have his magic abilities rebound, obliviated and placed into a muggle foster system. Muriel met up with Arthur to let him know that now that Ginny was in her care, she was going to get some help with the delusions that Molly heaped on to her, and adopt both Percy and Ginny to get away from Molly.

"Arthur, Ginny needed the help with the ideals that Molly drilled into her head, and I told Molly that she was medically neglecting Ginny. Every time Ginny would stare into dream land and start talking about the 'dream' Molly wanted for her and Prince Harry. I also talked with Percy, and he basically says the same thing about the fantasies. Percy was what 10 when Molly's stunts came to light. I know you gave him a choice of either of staying with you or go with Molly. And I quote I want to stay with Mother and be the Man of the family and do so with your permission and honor. A month after the divorce was finalized, he noticed something off on Molly. He wrote quickly to me to get the younger two out of the flat that they were living in, and he would stay with her until he figured what was wrong. Molly has manic depression and Obsessive Compulsion Disorder, and she needs to be hospitalized until she passes away. I have your late mother-in-law's diary, and I want you and Amelia to read it tonight." Muriel said.

"Muriel, go ahead and adopt Percy and Ginny. The will be in the best care with you." Arthur called down to his former Aunt-in-law. "Susan, thank you for acting quickly. The others will be here in about five minutes. Is Percy on the platform?" he asked his daughter.

"Yes, Da. He quickly got on the platform while they took his mother away. He was going to make sure that the royal compartment is in good shape for Harry to ride in with all his friends. I am excited for Hogwarts. And here they come!" Susan said pointing down the Platform 9.

"Hi everyone!" Harry said to his friends. "Mr. Weasley, I just saw Ronald being dragged from the platform. What is going on?"

"Don't worry about it Harry. Percy will let you know what is going on. Is everybody here?" He called to the crowd gathered at the platform. Seeing everyone nod their presence, Arthur went through the barrier separating the magical and muggle platforms, first then Harry went in second. Soon as Cygnus made it through, Sirius and Petunia rounding out the group that went in to the magical platform. Once on the platform, Percy directed the group to the middle of the train. He looked in the window of the compartment, he saw that several seventh years sitting in the compartment reserved for Harry. The seventh years quickly scoffed at the notion that the Prince of Magic was going to be coming to Hogwarts this year until, they saw a kid with a lightening bolt shaped scar over his right eye, glaring straight at the group. One seventh year visibly gulped and whispered something in the ear of his friend and they quickly removed their items and moved to the nearest empty compartment. Percy helped all the adults get all the children's trunks on the train and in their compartment. Percy hugged his father and apologized for not keeping his promise to look out for Ron and Ginny. Arthur stopped him with a hand up saying to stop right there, and went on to say he did the best he could, for being a teenager. Percy's tuition was covered for all seven years as were the twins. Arthur knew he couldn't afford much on his wages at the Ministry, and even with the reward money he received for turning over Scabbers, was just enough to fund three more children all seven years.

Fred and George were very curious to why their ex mother would be dragging ickle Ronnie on to the platform when it was common knowledge that his magic was bound by the Ministry. The twins were on the train when Percy invited them to the Royal compartment for the rest of the journey to Hogwarts. It was in there that Percy explained what was going on along with Susan.

"Why was Ron doing here?" Fred asked to the group at large.

"According to Ms. Prewett, it was all part of the plan that she and the Headmaster cooked up to trap Harry, so she unbound Ron's magic and told him with the headmaster's permission that Ron could go to Hogwarts." Susan said quietly. "She didn't even realized that I was standing right there and I was able to get a hold of my Mum so she can get the Aurors out to the scene quickly. I don't even think she felt anything until they tightened the restraints."

"I know for a fact that Molly Prewett will be spending the rest of her life in a mental hospital for manic depression and OCD. I think she was also getting a little paranoid with being poor." Percy said. "She was getting delusional so much that she even roped little Ginny in with her plans, and I was getting so concerned that I managed for about a month handling everything from teaching them how to read and write, their math, and caring for mum. It was to the point of me going for help from Aunt Muriel. I really didn't want to leave Ron and Ginny with mum when I started Hogwarts and Aunt Muriel quietly as well as quickly able to get a temporary guardianship over the three of us, meaning she has all say in our daily lives. I am waiting on an owl from Dad as to what is going on with the adoption of me and my younger two siblings by Aunt Muriel."

The rest of the train ride passed quietly until Percy had to go to the prefect meeting at the front of the train. Once the meeting was over, Percy came back and told the new first years to get their uniforms on so they would not rush trying to find a open loo on the train to change. Percy conjured a dividing wall to separate the boys from the girls. "Here is what is going to happen. When the train is completely stopped, Hagrid will call for all first years to him so he can guide you to the boat landing. The first years travel to the castle via the boats and from the boat house you will be climbing the stairway leading from the boat house to the castle. Professor McGonagall will greet you and explain about Hogwarts and the four houses. You will enter the Great Hall after the rest of the school has arrived via the carriages. Once there, the headmaster will address the school about several things, and Professor McGonagall will begin the sorting by calling your name and you will place a hat on your head, and the hat will sort you, after he sings this year's song. Any questions?"

"I have one, Percy. What if you started to complete the soul bond that began five years ago, and how that will affect the sorting?" Hermione asked.

"I believe I will get the head boy here and he may be able to answer the question." Percy said and sent a patronus message to the head boy and girl for them to come to the Royal Compartment to answer a few questions that the first years had.

"Mrs. Potter, you will be sorted with your husband, as your soul bond with the Prince in the magical realm is considered a legal marriage. Although you might want to be known as Lady Potter right now, to save on the confusion once the sorting begins." John Kempter(1) said. "The train will be arriving in five minutes so just leave everything here and we will have the house-elves take your things to your new dorms once you are sorted. Good luck to you all."

A/N: John Kempter was my double great uncle who fought during the Muggle World War I. Unfortunately, he was killed in action on 10 November, 1918. I am honouring him by making him as the Head boy in this story. Ironically, it was also the name of his father!

Chapter Six: The Sorting

Hagrid managed to call all the first years toward him and he noted that it was going to take two trips alone to get all the first years across the lake. He quickly called Percy over to send a message over to Minerva letting her know of the situation at the train station. Minerva sent a message back saying to use the carriages soon as all the remaining years get up to the castle, and granting Percy permission to travel with the first years to help them up into the Thestral drawn carriages. Hagrid walked in front of the first carriage with the royal group inside. Once the carriages reached the main doors leading into the main hallway just outside of the Great Hall, Hagrid knocked three times to let the professors know that the first years are waiting for someone to allow the first years admittance to the prestigious school.

"Professor Snape here are the first years." Hagrid said, leaving the first years with the potions professor.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. As Hagrid said, I am Professor Severus Snape and I am your deputy headmaster and Professor of Potions. In a few moments you will join your classmates in the Great Hall. Prefect Weasley will escort you in and I will be calling your names off this list I have with me. There are four noble houses here at Hogwarts and in each House, you will become a family while you attend here. You can and will earn house points for following the rules and regulations in place for your safety. You can and will lose points if you completely disregard the rules and regulations. We will be doing something a little different starting this year, we are starting a disciplinary records for each and one of you. The first time you misbehave and ignore the rules, will be a verbal warning, if you continue with the behavior, then it will be loss of points and a detention with your head of house, as well as the offended professor. The final step is in-school suspension. If the behavior is a danger to others and yourself, you will be expelled from your lessons and you will remain in your dormitories until your head of house re-examines you for your behavior. If not then it will be total expulsion from Hogwarts and your wand will be snapped." Professor Snape said. "Any questions?"

Harry raised his hand to be acknowledged. "I have one, Sir. What if you are technically married in the Magical World by a soul bond?"

"Mr. Potter, you do have a very honest point there. It all depends on your house once sorted. Since most soul bonded couples can not sleep in a separate bed, they will be placed in a special room just for them. I think that because you started yours with Mrs. Potter at an early age, this is highly unusual. We will figure it out later." Professor Snape answered honestly. "The rest of the school are waiting on you, please follow Prefect Weasley, first years."

Prefect Weasley opened the Great Hall doors, causing the rest of the school to gasp in shock. After Percy, it was Professor Snape, then it was the first years. Madame Pompfrey quickly entered the Hall and whispered that Dumbledore passed away when Harry and Hermione entered the Hall to Minerva McGonagall. Minerva whispered back that the Ministry needed to be notified and after the sorting she will announce that he had 'kicked the bucket' and will no longer be a threat to the Magical and Mundane worlds. She had felt the castle wards shudder three times in her life, two of those times were nearly seven years apart! The first time was back in the late 50's when she accepted her job as a professor of transfiguration, and as deputy headmistress. The second was back in 1986, when accepted the role as Temporary Headmistress until such time a replacement was found for Albus who was knocked into a major magical backlash coma, and now she knew that she was the new permanent headmistress.

The Sorting Hat took the decision out of Minerva's hands when he started to sing this year's sorting song.

_ "When Sal and Rick met their new wives,_

_ They were in a bind in what to do_

_ About the little witches and wizards around the couple two._

_ We'll build a school just for them to learn and grow said Rick._

_ We agree, cried the other three, and this is how they did this_

_ Sal went first: I will accept them all who are cunning to hide their troubles despite their blood status._

_ Rowena piped up: I will accept those who are willing to investigate all around_

_ them and learn everything._

_ Helga replied: I will take those who are loyal to their friends and family._

_ Rick conclude with:There are the remaining students who show all those qualities, and who put others before themselves, I will accept them too._

_ With Minerva McGonagall as our new permanent headmistress, we will be going into a new future along with the return of the Magical Prince it will and can be done!_

_ Though Rick made me, the other founders put a little of their brains in me so I can choose for them, just try me on and I will do my best to sort you right!"(1)_

Minerva was glaring at the Hat for announcing the two things that she wanted to do herself. She just waved her hand to let Severus to begin the sorting.

"Abbott, Hannah" "HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Black, Cygnus" "GRYFFINDOR!"

Some of the students were very hard to place due to the students arguing with the hat. By the time it got down to Neville, the hat was ready for a break! Neville was called up and allowed the hat to take a break. After the break, the hat placed Neville in Gryffindor and told him to wait for the rest of the group to be placed with him. Draco was surprised that he was also placed in Gryffindor along with Harry, Hermione, and Susan. The castle created the royal table and placed it near the professors tables for added the sorting was done, Professor McGonagall made the rest of the announcements concerning the Forbidden Forest and the rules about the magic in the hallways. Mr. Filch stood and reminded the students that if they performed magic in, on and around the stairwells, there is a potential chance of a serious injury or even death if you fell off the stairs especially the moving ones. Professor McGonagall led the school in singing the school song. At exactly 9 pm she asked all the fifth prefects to take the first years to their common rooms.

"Professor McGonagall, we have a slight situation on our hands. Prince Harry and his betrothed are actually soul-bonded and need to stay near or at least in the same rooms. This stabilizes the bond and helps them grow. Shortly after Harry awoke on his sixth birthday, he met Hermione due to her father is a squib and one of our contacts in the muggle world pertaining to law enforcement, and he was investigating the abuse that Petunia Black's first husband inflicted on the child." Professor Snape said.

The new headmistress and the new Deputy headmaster went and greeted the new Gryffindor first years and also announced that Albus Dumbledore is no longer amongst the living having passed away the moment the royal couple stepped across the threshold of the Great Hall. That news was greeted by a great cheer, and she allowed the students to remain up for about an hour due to classes starting the next day.

"May I have Mr. and Mrs. Potter come with me and Professor Snape?" Professor McGonagall asked the Lions. Percy went and talked to Professor McGonagall about what his ex mother had done earlier that day and what happened right after words. He asked if he could escort the royal couple to their new quarters and swore on his magic not to reveal the location of the new rooms for Harry and Hermione. Minerva led the three students to the center of the castle, known as Godric's Keep.

"Lady McGonagall, why are you here?" the portrait of Godric Gryffindor and Rowena Ravenclaw asked the new headmistress.

"I have brought your heir, Prince Harry James Potter and his bonded Lady Hermione Jane Granger. They will need the keep as their rooms for the seven years of education, and possibly after graduation." Professor McGonagall told the man in the portrait. "We need to set up the password to your portrait so no one can enter willingly and murder the prince and his wife."

"Young Prince, what is the password going to be?" Godric asked.

"Amor est aeterna" Harry said. When the two professors looked at Harry, he quietly translated it to "Love is eternal". Professor Snape grinned like an all knowing fool when he figured the password out and kept quiet. Godric nodded and opened his portrait up to admit the royal couple. Harry also told Professor McGonagall that Neville needs to check on him and Hermione on occasion.

A/N: I rather not get sued big time if I used the sorting song from the first HP book, so I came up with one of my own. Rick and Sal were the nicknames that they gave themselves since they were brothers. Godric is known as Rick and Salazar is Sal. It is a lot easier for me to type the nicknames. I hope this makes a little sense for you guys.

Chapter Seven: The Lessons.

Remus Lupin was excited enough that he was acting like a puppy who hit the doggy treats. He had been the temporary Gryffindor head of house since 1986-1987 school year. This was the first year his job became permanent, and since the curse on the DADA was broken, he has been the professor for the last six years. Deciding to hand out the first years schedules, his first stop was the royal table with Harry and his group. He started with Cygnus and then continuing with Neville, Draco, Harry, Hermione and Susan. Harry glanced at his schedule and showed it to the others.

_His Royal Magical Highness Harry James Potter_

_ Grade: Year 1, Gryffindor._

_ Monday, Wednesday, Friday:_

_ 9:00-9:45 Transfiguration P. Narcissa Malfoy_

_ 10:00-10:45 Charms P. Filius Flitwick _

_ 11:00-11:45 Introduction to Healing M. Pompfrey _

_ 12:00-1:15 Lunch _

_ 1:30-2:15 Potions P. Severus Snape_

_ 2:30-3:15 History of Magic P. Charity Burbarge_

_ Tuesday, Thursday:_

_ 9:00-9:45 Defence Against the Dark Arts P. Remus Lupin_

_ 10:00-10:45 Herbology P. Pomona Sprout _

_ 11:00-11:45 Introduction to Arithmancy P. Septima Vector_

_ 12:00-1:15 Lunch_

_ 1:30- 2:15 Introduction to Muggle Studies P. Q. Quirrell_

_ 2:30-3:15 Basic Flying(Tu) M. Rolonda Hooch_

_2:30-3:15 Introduction to Ancient Runes(Th) P. Bathsheba Babbling_

_ 11:00-12:00am: Astronomy(Th) P. Aurora Sinistra_

Everybody had the same thing except the Monday schedule spot at 11 am. That is the only time that it was different for the rest of the group. Harry heard some of the Slytherins complain to Professor Snape about their schedules. He shut down their complaints in a hurry. The group looked at the day it was and saw it was Friday, meaning it was the M/W/F schedule, and it was 8:45 so they better get a move on before they were late to Transfiguration.

They made the classroom with five minutes to spare and while waiting they were talking quietly amongst themselves wondering what Draco's mother was like for a teacher. Narcissa was disillusioned from the group so she can make an entrance into the classroom.

At exactly 9 am, Professor Malfoy entered the classroom and started the class by taking attendance. Everyone was there and willing to learn what she had to teach.

She had the students take three pages of notes and with references to the chapter they were starting. Once they were done, she handed each student a match to transfigure into a needle. She had them practice the incantation first without their wands to get the pronunciation correct then she had the students demonstrate individually so the other students can see the end result of the spell. Cygnus was the first of Harry's group to try and he got it right in the first try, since the class was only forty-five minutes long, Narcissa had Neville try it before she assigned their homework for the weekend. Neville got it right as well but his needle was very creative in the intricate artwork on the needle. Narcissa had to transfigure a quill into a magnifying glass to see what he envisioned on his needle. To her surprise it was the Windsor family crest as well as the Potter family crest entwined wrapping the needle from the eye to the sharp point. She gave Neville 10 points for the needle. The rest of the class had to practice along with the reading assignment that had questions at the end of the chapter to be answered in paragraph form. The dismissal bell rang telling the students it was time to head to their next class.

Professor Flitwick allowed the students to come in and set up their work station before the warning bell rang. "Welcome to Charms, everyone. I am Professor Flitwick and I will be teaching you Charms that can amuse, help, or even kill you. Please answer to your name as to being present or absent." Professor Flitwick said. Once all the students announced that they were there, he had all the students take several pages of notes including why pronunciation is very important. He also decided to have them practice the wand movement. Professor Flitwick wanted the students to practice saying the incantations without their wands as their homework as well as the first chapter of their books. It was refreshing to see that most of the students had their wrist movements correct, only to show a couple of students the right way to hold a wand. Hermione's parents told her and her friends that you could grip the wand like a pointer used in lectures or like a conductor's baton. Hermione preferred way was the conductor's baton while the majority of the boys held it like a teacher's pointer. Lucius was able to teach Draco's former friends on the right way to hold the wand, but with Crabbe and Goyle, it never sunk in their thick headed skulls. Since the first years are like most students their age, were getting hungry for lunch. Percy and the twins were waiting for the first years to come out of their class, so the Weasleys can escort them to lunch. Percy had some devastating news from their father.

'_Dear Percy,_

_ I am writing to you as to the legal issues involving your mother. Your step-mother wants you to make a statement about Molly's behaviour. Aunt Muriel will adopt you as her heir to the Prewett line. Ginerva will be going under a psychological testing and evaluation to see how far your mother brainwashed your sister. Ronald is no longer a wizard and is now a muggle orphan in the muggle foster care system. I was talking to Petunia and she was devastated by your mother's actions. I would love it if you came and visited me at Yuletide. Bill and Charlie will be home from Egypt and Romania. Bill applied for a transfer to Gringotts in Diagon Alley but the Goblins are __setting up a branch of the bank in Hogsmeade. Charlie will be teaching at Hogwarts __next fall. Tell the twins that their step mum is expecting a baby at Yuletide. The day your mother was arrested, Amelia was at the healer's for an exam to see if the baby was alright. Fred and George are not going to be the only Weasley twins around. Please write back soon and let everyone know how the classes are going. _

_ Your loving father,_

_ Arthur.' _

Percy shared the news with the twins as well as the rest of the gang. Fred was astounded when Percy announced the pregnancy. George was hoping that Arthur would be up to chasing twins all over again, especially after raising Fred and himself.

Harry enjoyed his healing class with Madam Pomfrey. She helped him with the anatomy of the human body, where she can point to the area if internal or external and he can name all the body parts. Harry would not be leaning the potions until he had his first potions lesson after lunch and she only assigned him to read the recommended chapters in his three new books, and memorise the body parts without looking at the book. By the time it was lunch, Harry's own stomach was growling. Harry wanted to hit his dorm room to get that afternoon's books, before heading on down to the Great Hall.

Professor Snape was a tough teacher in the Potions lab for a reason. He modified his first lesson with the first years: Gryffindor and Slytherin. Severus originally wanted to do a surprise pop quiz on what potion that can be identified based on two ingredients he planned on asking, where to find a beazor, and what type of a plant that can be three different names and there was no difference to the plant in question, at the start of the lesson and have them brew a boil cure potion, when he remembered that most of the students never were allowed near a stove or if they were muggle-raised, near a Bunsen burner until within a year or two. Once he saw Harry outside the classroom reading his textbook on the potion making process, while comparing his notes on Chemistry.

"Come in, Mr. Potter." Severus said with a smile. "Did you eat lunch?"

"Yes, sir. I did. I am truly sorry if I am early." Harry replied. "I just want to compare my notes with the processes of making a potion. Safety is the key if the lab wants to stay the way it is."

"I plan on going over the procedures of Lab safety and what to do if there is a spill, or the worst case scenario, an explosion. I will be providing lab coats to go over your robes. We have twenty minutes, I would like to talk about your parents." Severus said. The talk lasted until Hermione showed up and took her seat right next to Harry. Severus looked up and saw that the class was starting to fill in and take their seats before the warning bell rang.

"Good Afternoon, class. I am Professor Snape and I teach Potions. Please bear with me as I take roll." Severus said and with that he started to call everybody's name and they answered the teacher. "In this class, you will be able to make several kinds of potions, that includes medicinal, poisons, antidotes, prank potions and of course different kinds of candy to give as gifts. This lesson I will be going over several safety procedures and what kind of behaviour that will be expected of you."

Professor Snape went over the rules of his class and what can happen when someone goofs off and throws a wrong ingredient into another person's potion. One piece of equipment that Professor Snape provided was a lab coat with each person's name on the inside, and these can be taken home during the holidays to be washed at home after the last class of that day. His assignment was the easiest one they had all day. They were to review the procedures and sign a parchment stating they understand what is expected of them and their fellow classmates, and to look up three things: The Draught of the Living Dead, a beazor, wolfsbane and write up a paragraph on each item on what each of these items can and will do to a person. Their last class of the day is what most of the first years were waiting for. Charity Burbarge had been teaching History for the last five years, having little to no experience in teaching at all as she was hired right out of Hogwarts. She remembers complaining to her head of house about the class with Professor Binns. Her entire year was forced to do an independent study of the course and since she was interested in History, it was natural for her to lead the study group. Professor McGonagall saw Charity leading the seventh years in study for the History of Magic N.E.W.T., and offered her a job once the results of the N.E.W.T. Tests came back. It happened to be the day Harry officially defeated Voldemort. She looked at the small wind-up clock that she had purchased, and saw it was time to let the students in.

"Good Afternoon, class. I am Charity Burbarge and I teach History of Magic. In this class, you will not only learn about famous witches and wizards, but important events in magical and mundane history and how it relates to us." Charity said. "After roll has been taken, I will be going over recent events in the last five years." With that the students were taking good notes and asking a ton of questions. One student was brave enough to ask the biggest question of them all.

"Professor, What cause the biggest magical backlash in history?" Theodore Nott asked. This caused the entire class to think about this.

"I would have to say it was five years ago, on the first of June. It was the day we regard as 'Victory Day'. I was in my final year here at Hogwarts myself when it happened. Mr. Black, could you elaborate why we had a magical backlash that huge?" Charity asked Cygnus.

"June 1st is my birthday. As to that magical outburst, that was my step-father's fault. He was abusing Harry, my cousin, because he had asked a question about his own birthday. Harry was almost killed, but as you can see, he is still here. Mr. Dumbledore had placed magical blocks on my mother, myself and Harry. When Vernon had started to beat Harry and didn't stop until Lady Potter's father arrived. After he was arrested, the medic noticed the glow around Harry and stopped working on him to allow the release to happen. The healers at St. Mungo's helped with the removal of the final magical block and removed mine and my mother's." Cygnus answered. "Since Peter Pettigrew was discovered alive and under Percy Weasley's care, he was captured and my biological father was released from Azkaban Prison. It was also the day that Voldemort died and 99% of his followers were killed with the exception of my father, Peter, Professor Snape and Lord Malfoy. Susan, could you tell us what it was like for the Ministry to realise that all but one supposed 'Imperious' cases were found to be not true?"

"Sure, Cy. My mum is the Head of the Auror Department and recalls that day perfectly. One of the Unspeakables had gotten my mum from her office to take her down to the life orb's room in the Department of Mysteries. She had been a rookie when there was a disturbance out at Malfoy Manor, during the Summer of 1971. The current Lord Malfoy was only 15 at the time, when his own grandfather placed the Imperious curse on him and turned Lucius Malfoy over to Voldemort. Lucius for one like his father didn't like Voldemort one bit, seeing that Malfoy Industries is a mixed company, meaning the business has dealings in both realms. Abraxas didn't want his son to serve under an upstart half-blood with questionable ties to the founder of Slytherin house. She made careful notes about what Abraxas and Lucius wanted and what Mario wanted for the betterment of the magical world. Both views were valid points but attaining them, well, you know what really happened. Mario was sent to prison and Abraxas claimed the title of Lord Malfoy. Professor, could you get Madam Malfoy here please? I think she can add to this tale." Susan said. After Narcissa explained the mess the Malfoy men had gotten into, she also reminded them that the magical outburst five years ago also knocked Professor Dumbledore out until his death yesterday. Professor Burbarge assigned their homework and it was to write to their parents and get their thoughts on the magical outburst that occurred five summers ago. Harry stayed back as he wanted to talk to the professor.

"Professor, I was wondering about the death of Albus Dumbledore. What really happened? The sorting hat was not clear on it at all." Harry said.

"Most of the staff and I agree with them, is when your magic broke the two of the three blocks, the backlash of your magical outburst made him into a squib. Hogwarts realised that you are the heir to the Magical throne, took him off the life support that he was on yesterday morning and once you and Lady Potter stepped across the threshold of the Great Hall, he finally stopped breathing. I can tell you that it was a relief for the magical community for him to go." Professor Burbarge said. Harry left the classroom and headed to his and Hermione's common room to get a start on their assignments and send a letter home to their parents and guardians about that day in 1986 before supper in the Great Hall.

After that full week of their regular classes, the students were looking forward to their Flying lessons with Madam Hooch. Some of the first years felt the need to brag about their first flying experiences either on a toddler size broomstick or on a child size one that the parent could control the speed and height of the broom for early lessons. Harry was one of the students that bragged about his first time on a toddler broom.

"According to my late mother, I nearly took out the family cat! My parents learned the hard way about me and my first broom, never leave anything fragile with in my reach. I ended up breaking a vase that Aunt Petunia sent to her for the first Christmas as a newly married couple. Uncle Sirius has a picture of me going right by the camera and my father running as fast as he could on two legs to catch me and Mum laughing in the background." Harry said while passing the said picture around. Neville thought it was just as amusing as his first time on a broom. He ended up destroying his grandmother's beloved vulture stuffed hat! All Augusta did was hug the poor child in thanks for getting rid of that hideous hat that his Great Uncle gotten her for one Christmas. Hermione was one that didn't like heights, but she built up her confidence flying around Grimmauld Place in the back garden and in the refurbished basement during rainy days. Finally it was Thursday and the entire first year class went out and down to the Quidditch Pitch for their lesson. Madam Hooch was very strict and safety minded when it came to the old school brooms. That is how she started the class, was the safety rules.

"Now class, I don't want to see any of you in the infirmary due to your stunts that I happen to know that you will pull. Rule number one is 'Never fly alone.' If you ended up flying by your self and you get injured, and you don't have anyone near you either in the air or on the ground, you will possibly end up dead. One of the common injuries to a beginner flyer is internal bleeding. Number two is 'Check your equipment.' Always check your broom for any damage from your last flight, but to do regular maintenance to have the broom in perfect flying condition." Madam Hooch said to the class. "Are we clear on the safety rules?"

"Yes Madam Hooch." the entire class intoned together. After that she had the students divide up in their houses for individual group lessons, starting with Gryffindor, and having the rest of the class sit in the stands.

"Alright Gryffindors, with your dominate hand over your broom, firmly say 'UP!'. And once you have your broom in your hand, wait until I inspect your grip on the handle of your broom." she said. She repeated this lesson with the other three houses, and allowed them to fly along the floor of the pitch to get the feel of the older brooms. Harry remained behind to talk to Madam Hooch to see if they can form a junior varsity Quidditch teams for each house.

"Madam, I was wondering if it would be possible to form a beginners Quidditch team for those who want to try out for the main team but never played it before. Like a Junior Varsity team for each house." Harry asked the teacher.

"That would be wonderful! I remember playing on one team when I was a student and never even heard of the game. Mr Dumbledore stopped the JV teams saying there was no need for that and integrated the JV teams into the House teams and called them reserves. He said at the time there were way to many games played already with the Varsity teams as it was. Personally he didn't want the lower years to benefit from learning team work and create adversity amongst the Lions and the Snakes. Rather stupid of him." Madam Hooch said. "I will talk to Professor McGonagall during our staff meetings this afternoon."

Harry went to his common room to start on his homework assignments, when he ran into Theodore Nott. "What is the matter Theo?" Harry asked.

"I just received a letter from my mother and she is angry at me for becoming friends with everyone in all the houses not just Slytherin. She has maintain that the Dark Lord is going to come back by means of Horcruxes. I seriously don't believe that will ever happen." he said. Harry was thinking about what some people were saying that he was nothing more than a spirit floating around the world trying to come back, and remembering his introduction to his muggle cousin Queen Elizabeth.

"Theo, I remember the night I was introduced to my muggle cousin, who is the Queen of England, and she said one thing that truly matters, we are human beings. That night there was a special session of Parliament to pass a law on racial profiling. Whether we are white or black, mundane or magical, even sentient creatures, we should be treated the same. Matter of fact, Su Li's father commented that since she was starting a new school that morning, he was eternally grateful for this new law. He doesn't have to fear those who want to hurt his family all because his daughter was magical. Besides, you heard my cousin, Susan, and Professor Burbarge. That magical outburst that came from me completely destroyed Voldemort and most of his death eaters. I am sorry for your loss of your father, I know what it is like of not having someone you love. Was your mother marked?" He asked his classmate.

"She was to be marked on the day I was born. I was born on 4/19/1980. There were complications in the labor and the mid-wife told my mother to go straight to St. Mungo's for an c-section. They told my father that I was going to be the only one, due to my mother was bleeding severely. They performed an hysterectomy and they removed the uterus and the ovaries. My father understood that if she had delivered me at home, not only he would be burying me, he would bury my mother as well." Theo said, feeling a little ashamed that he poured out his worries to the magical prince.

"Your father understood the risks. At that time, he didn't want to loose his wife who just gave him an heir to the family name, and you needed your mother as well. Well, it is dinnertime, care to join Draco at the royal table for supper?" Harry told Theo.

A/N: I chose today's date 4/19 for two big reasons. Nineteen years ago, the United States FBI raided a compound in Waco Texas. Unfortunately, despite having most of the children out of there, many lives were lost in the fire that happened. Two years later, somebody bombed the federal building in Oklahoma City, Oklahoma. Some children and federal workers survived, but many did not. One man that was convicted in the domestic terrorist attack was executed earlier this millennium and his accomplice is currently serving multiple life terms in federal prison. Many of those children would have been between eighteen and thirty years of age today. Please honour them and those who all have died in any and all terrorist attacks.

Chapter Eight: The Intervening Hogwarts Years.

After that conversation with Theo nearly six years ago, Harry still had lessons with the Royal tutors. On Harry's seventeenth birthday, he went to Gringotts for his final MPI. He was astounded that he remained in the first percentile in terms of magical power. His MPI was exactly 1,000, level of Merlin. While Harry was there at the bank, he went to the family vault and picked out an engagement ring to present to Hermione, even though they had been married for eleven years due to the soul bond. He wanted to make it official in the mundane world. He wrote to Elizabeth for permission to pop the question to Hermione as well as her parents. Harry was lucky that they both said go for it. Hermione was planning his coming of age party with his friends and family, that was happening tonight.

"Happy birthday Harry!" everyone shouted. Harry was surprised and thankful to everyone there and pulled Hermione off to the side.

"Hermione, I know that we have been married since we were children, I love you and I want to make this marriage official. Would you do the honour of marrying me?" he asked quietly. "I also gotten permission to do so."

"Yes." was all Hermione said before Harry pulled her up and snogged her senseless. The couple ended their kiss to the catcalls and wolf whistles that were being emitted from the gathering. He went about the party and mingled with his guests. During a lull in the party he thought back on the last six years.

(FLASHBACK)

Madam Hooch managed to get the Junior Varsity teams back and on the pitch. Gryffindor had the entire first and second years try out and Remus couldn't believe that Harry's group composed nearly the entire starting lineup for the JV team along with Dean Thomas. Madam Hooch also started Senior's night as the seniors were graduating, she would honour the members for their participation in the sport at their final games. Soon all clubs started honouring their senior members who were leaving the school. Minerva was extremely proud of all the changes going on with the school. Gryffindor won the JV title, Varsity cup and the point cup at the end of Harry's first year.

His second year started with Ginny Prewett and Luna Lovegood-Weasley starting their first year there. Both girls were placed in Gryffindor and were told to sit at the royal table. Harry warned Ginny that he was soul-bonded with Hermione and there was no need for a second wife. She got the hint very well as she was still meeting her therapist to over come her ex-mother's manipulative ways. The only player that moved from JV to Varsity was Harry due to his skills as a seeker. Ginny replaced him on the JV team and that year Gryffindor won all three titles back to back. Percy had received a letter from his biological father stating that Muriel had a major stroke and she had named Arthur legal guardian of Percy and Ginny if something would have happened to her. The summer of '93 was hard on them due to Muriel passing. Molly fought to get her daughter returned to her, but the courts thought it would be best to follow Muriel's final wishes. Ginny became a Weasley once again upon the blood adoption was removed and she was the fourth daughter in the family. Luna was born on April 1, 1981, then it was Ginny on August 11. Amelia had the twins a little girl named Bernice and the little boy was named Howard on April 30, 1992. Amelia knew that Ginny was under long term out patient care at St. Mungo's.

Harry's third year saw the greatest changes of them all. Hogsmeade was opened to them for the first time and they enjoyed it very well. Hermione was able to get some air time as a Varsity player as a beater along with Cygnus when the Weasley twins were injured during their practice. Oliver (in his final season) had the foresight to have the JV team practice along side the Varsity team. Madam Hooch had discovered that the bludgers were not the practice bludgers but the real deal. She made sure that all teams have their own practice Quidditch gear from now on. Senior day was interesting to say the least. Oliver was the only one that was graduating and the team wanted to send off the senior with at win at the Quidditch cup. Gryffindor won very easily with the score of 450-190 over the Ravenclaw Eagles. JV played right after that with the Lions trouncing the Snakes by the score of 500-250. Gryffindor won all three titles once again although it was a very close call on the house points with Ravenclaw being 30 points behind.

Fourth year had a tournament that brought Viktor Krum and Fleur Delacour from their respective schools. Cedric was chosen from Hogwarts and he suggested that they would involve all four houses by having an academic decathlon pitting the best and brightest students from all three schools and each champion would be the captains. Hermione was able to shine throughout the competition. Of course there happened to be the Yule ball, and Harry was able to take Hermione. Cedric surprised them all by taking Ginny. Harry granted Cedric the permission that he needed, once he saw and heard the reason why Cedric was taking Ginny. He had fallen head over heels in love with her. Cedric and Hogwarts won the tournament by a wide margin. Amos, Percy and Arthur entered a betrothal contract negotiations between Cedric and Ginny. (Cedric had asked for her hand once she was 16 years of age. That was approved with a snog of a lifetime!) The contract was approved within days once the parents noted that Ginny was acting at least two years older and not what she should be for a 13 year old. Poppy came out and did a scan to locate any potions that was in her system. What she found disturbed her. Besides her prescription for her mental stability, there was an old potion in her system that practically de-aged her from 15 to 13. She gave the flushing potion to Ginny and what Arthur, Percy and Cedric saw shocked them. Poppy checked the birth certificate and discovered a glamour charm on the parchment covering the actual date of birth. Apparently, Molly and Albus Dumbledore had conspired to move Ginny from sixth to seventh in the birth order. Her birthday is Christmas Day of 1979. Minerva was shocked as well, now that Ginny was her proper age, she would be a fifth year instead of a fourth year once school started.

Harry's fifth year was very tame compared to the previous four years. He and Hermione were named prefects for the Gryffindors. Most of the classes were getting harder with each passing year, as the students for that year had to remember everything from first year on. The OWLs were coming that June and everyone was nervous about the exams. Harry, Hermione, and the others were confident that they did well on the tests. They wouldn't know for sure until mid-July. The biggest news in the Black Family was Petunia. During the Yule holiday, Petunia felt a lump on her right breast, thinking it might be cancer, went to her muggle OB/GYN and had it checked out. The mammogram and the biopsy came back positive for stage IV breast cancer. Because she had been diagnosed too late, the doctor recommended that she put her affairs in order and spend as much time with the ones she loved. Petunia had passed away on Harry's sixteenth birthday. Sirius was devastated when he heard and helped plan Petunia's funeral with her. Both Harry and Cygnus were glad that she was with them when the results came out. Harry managed to get 10 OWLs while Cygnus ended up with 9 OWLs.

Harry was named Quidditch captain for the sixth year team. Many of the students were so busy in their school work and Quidditch, they forgot about losing Petunia. Hermione reminded them that Petunia would be proud of them by just keeping busy. Hermione said it best 'Busy hands happy hearts while idle hands are Mordred's play things.' Five out of six years, Gryffindor won all three titles, making their house leaders in the title count. Harry was looking forward to their final year at Hogwarts.

(END FLASHBACK)

Harry was looking over the crowd, seeing who was with whom at the current time. Cedric kept his promise to Ginny and the couple have been engaged since Ginny's fifth year at Hogwarts. Ginny, at her final appointment with her therapist, told her that the only possible reason for her mental instability was discovered the day her father and her betrothed's father signed the marriage contract. The therapist took Ginny off the medication, and the change was huge. Ginny had also explained that for Poppy to remove the de-aging potion, she had to flush the medication out as well. Cedric made it a condition that they will get married after Ginny graduated from Hogwarts. Minerva had noticed Harry by himself and went to talk to him.

"What is the matter Harry?" she had asked.

"Just remembering the last six years. I still can't believe that Aunt Petunia died. I think Mum would forgive her." Harry said. 'I have loved Aunt Petunia like a mother. Oh how I wish that she could be here for Cy. I approve of him dating Susan, and he does have my permission marry Susan.'

Hermione was talking to Sirius about their final year and of course the wedding that will happen the week before school starts. Ginny was to be the matron of honour due to the fact that she and Cedric had eloped with Arthur's and Percy's permission, soon as school let out earlier this month. Cygnus is going to be the best man for Harry.

Ginny and Cedric had a very special announcement they wanted to make. "Everybody, Cedric and I have something to say. Harry and Hermione, we would like for you two to be the godparents of our new baby. I am due around Yuletide and that was the reason for me to get married so soon. Dad, just so you know it is twins and they, I am grateful for, are fraternal boys." she said with Percy being knocked out by the announcement.

Two and a half weeks later at Westminster Abbey, with the permission from the Queen, Harry and Hermione finally tied the knot. The ceremony went off without a hitch and Princess Diana with her companion were there to wish the couple luck in their marriage. Harry and Hermione spent their honeymoon in Egypt until the start of the new school year.

The day before Hogwarts started up again, Kingsley Shacklebolt broke in with his patronus, Claws, with a urgent message from the Queen. "Her Majesty, Queen Elizabeth the Second, was informed about Princess Diana's death. She died from internal injuries on the way to the French hospital, and her companion died instantly. Funeral to be determined."

Harry was thinking of the young princes Will and Henry. "Love, we are heading back now. Will and Henry are going to be so devastated that their mum is now gone." he said, while using magic to pack their bags. The couple went to the international floo station in Cairo. With the shout to Grimmauld Place, they flooed back in time to head to Scotland to see the boys and Queen Elizabeth. Charles had met them at Heathrow Airport to collect Diana's body, explaining that his grandmother gave them permission to use her funeral plans for Diana.

"Grandmother loved Diana and the boys. Matter of fact she even suggested that we go a head with her plans. Diana loved you two as well. The boys are very devastated to hear that mummy passed away and Mum is keeping the boys occupied." Charles said. "We are taking the family jet to claim the body for the funeral today. I want you two there in black."

"When is the funeral?" Harry asked his distant cousin.

"In a week. At Westminster Abbey. You will sit up with my mother and the boys. I understand that she was at your wedding a couple of weeks ago. Did she have a grand time there?" Charles asked.

"Yes. She and Dodi were there and they enjoyed themselves greatly. Dodi said the food was excellent and very delicious, and she took some great pictures of the wedding and reception afterwords, for the boys. She took them to a photo shop in London before leaving for Paris. I can pick them up before I head back to school. She wanted you to also have the pictures."

"Was she happy, with me seeing Camilla, fully aware that what drove my marriage apart from her?" Charles asked.

"She ended up telling me if she does pass away, that you have her forgiveness and blessing to formally court and marry Camilla." Harry said to ease the fears and the backlash from Charles openly dating so soon after Diana's death. Charles just nodded his head in thanks, knowing that the backlash would be great as it was.

The day of Diana's funeral was surreal and unforgettable. Both Harry and Hermione had tears in their eyes when Elton John sang a newer version of his hit "Candle in the Wind". Everyone thought that the song fit beautifully on how he described Diana, not only as the "People's Princess" but as a friend. Diana's brother also reminded the media and the public that her two sons were off limits and to allow the boys to grow up with out the media attention and let them grieve in their own time. That is something that all three princes know all too well.

(FLASHBACK)

Harry and Hermione were at Grimmauld Place enjoying their breakfast when an owl from the Daily Prophet arrived bearing that morning's paper. Sirius was drinking his morning cup of Earl Grey tea, when Harry read out loud the headline.

_**"DIANA, PRINCESS OF WALES FUNERAL IS TODAY!**_

_** By: Donald Driver, Sr.**_

_** This morning will be the funeral of the muggle Princess of Wales, Diana. She was killed in an automobile accident, two weeks ago. The burial will be private, but the funeral service will be broadcast live across this nation and the world. Reports of The Magical Prince Harry and his wife will be attending have been verified. HRMH had this to say. 'Princess Diana was like a third mother to me and my wife. To say we were not affected by her death, those who say it will need to have their heads examined. Just two weeks prior to her and her companion's death, she attended my wedding which her former Mother-in-law gave permission to us and her former daughter in law. Her Majesty, Queen Elizabeth will not begrudge a little happiness from any one. Her companion also doted on the two young princes, knowing that they may not see them after that. I say this to you and to all the readers out in the magical world, LEAVE THE PRINCES ALONE OR YOU WILL FACE THE WRATH OF THEIR GRANDMOTHER AND ME!" HRMH is right. The princes need to have a stable childhood with out the accusations and the paparazzi hounding them just to get a picture. I want to challenge all of the photographers to lay off the Royal families until they are capable to handle the pressures of being a royal. Matter of fact, why don't we leave the celebrities alone as well. We are all human. We do make mistakes. The main funeral service will be held at Westminster Abby. WWN will be broadcasting the service over their airwaves." **_

Sirius was shocked at the article. Harry also explained to Sirius that Mother Theresa will not be there due to her own health problems.

(END FLASHBACK)

A week later, Harry and Hermione were heading back to Hogwarts after seeing the two young princes off at Eton. The headmaster of the elite school was notified to refuse any paparazzi looking for embarrassing photo opportunities of the young princes. Professor McGonagall gave them permission to floo right into her office and update her on the current events. Both Harry and Hermione were looking forward to their final year, due to the fact that Harry will be crowned during the Yule holidays, Minerva allowed them to do the make-up work as long it was turned in on time. That was the only requirement that all the professors agreed upon with the couple. All but one did agree though, and the only dissenting voice was the History of Magic replacement Professor Robert Uecker. Charity had went and gotten married to Remus Lupin last term and was on maternity leave until she delivers the new Lupin. Harry was able to rework his speaking and appearance schedule as to not miss the class. On the first class, he told all of his students to call him Professor Uke, his favourite nickname. It was important to understand the muggle side of the two major wars that the magicals participated in. The first one he did talk about was WWI, and the entire Windsor family had to change the family name from the Saxe-Coburg to the current name. Queen Victoria's mother was a German royal, who married into the British monarchy. After the war broke out, King George the fifth changed the name to a English sounding name. Professor Uke also talked about abdication of King Edward the eight after the death of George the fifth and how it played right into the second World War. George the Sixth was not the ideal king due to his speech problems, but with the right treatment, he was able to overcome the problem and succeed in the fiery speeches that helped a nation tough the war out and to rebuild. Harry also contributed on what the magical families were also able to do. They gave up their magic for the duration of the war and during the evacuation of the children from the major cities close to the coast and range of the Nazi bombers. It was something to watch that both cultures were able to work for a greater goal of surviving the war intact. At that time it didn't matter if you were magical or mundane, you were human and many of the children that did stay in the magical manor, were, in fact, muggle-born or even raised in the mundane world and most have lost their parents in the blitzing of London. Many of the magical families who housed these refugees were able to adopt the children to continue the family lines, not to mention strengthen the magical blood.

A/N: Here is the birth order for the Weasley family: Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, Ginerva, Susan, Luna, Bernice, and Howard. Arthur was one of the refugee children who were adopted by the Weasleys along with Bilius his slightly older twin. Percy retains the title of Lord Prewett upon the death of Muriel. He inherited the title as an early inheritance due to the fact that he forced himself to grow up to care for the remaining Prewetts. As for me using the death of Diana and Dodi, it fit where I wanted the story to go. I, myself, was just starting my senior year in HS, when the news of the accident reached America. I had the privilege of meeting Diana when I was six years old. She had toured the school I was attending and we, the students, got to greet her with the instrumental of God Save the Queen playing on our portable record player, since the primary side never had a band to begin with! Ironically, my third cousin in law, also met with British royalty in the last year. He was able to meet Prince Charles, Diana's widower. Bob or Robert Uecker is currently a radio personality doing the play by play for the Milwaukee Brewers baseball club. He also is a fabulous actor. He combines the two genres of the radio and television, by having colourful comments for certain calls like the home runs. I think he makes a perfect substitute teacher while Charity is on leave. The reporter for the Daily Prophet is none other than Donald Driver. He is an American Football player for the Green Bay Packers. He recently won the reality show called Dancing with the Stars. He won the competition by doing country line dancing in the freestyle dance, and he taught his partner how to do the variety of the dances. I think he did a wonderful job of writing the story and to reiterate that all celebrities do have a life and the public should know that what goes on behind close doors needs to stay there. That includes the monarchy and other royals around the world. Schools were allowed to start late due to the national mourning of Diana, hence why Harry and Hermione never made it on the school train.

Epilogue: The Coronation and the Rest of the Story.

Charity and Remus had welcomed a set of twin boys on Halloween night, erasing the bad memories of loosing both Lily and James on that night 16 years ago. The older one was named Edward Jacob while the younger one was Jasper Emmett. Fortunately, both boys escaped the lycan disease, but inherited the love of shifting into their wolf forms, when it was nap and bed time. The first time Charity woke the twins up, she had the shock of her life. Hermione discovered that the boys will not have the worst part of the disease, which was the painful transformation during the full moon.

Harry had set the day to be coronated on Christmas Morning, after the Queen's annual Christmas message. The Coronation will be held at Westminster Abby, with the Queen's permission. Harry wanted the coronation to be perfect for Hermione.

The morning of the coronation, Hermione had a Christmas gift for Harry, and this one couldn't be unwrapped for another seven months as she was due the 31st of July. She ended up getting a birthday card and signed it with 'Baby Potter'. She couldn't wait to see what happens to Harry when he opens the card. (On the envelope it said Happy Christmas, Harry.) Harry was not expecting a card from his wife, when she handed it to him.

"Love, my birthday isn't for another seven months." Harry said when he finally opened the envelope, but didn't open the card. He did once Hermione shot him the glare saying 'you're on the couch for the night'. Hermione wasn't disappointed when Harry read the card at least three times before collapsing on the floor. Hermione had to wake the magical king with the water charm and she made the stream of water ice cold. The entire family was laughing by the time Harry had dried himself off. "I am going to be a father?" he said in shock. "When are you due?"

"On your birthday, dear." Hermione said. "Now get ready! We have to be at the Abby in an hour."

The Coronation of Harry and Hermione went off without a hitch. Queen Elizabeth had made sure that the ceremony was broadcast over the WWN. Once the bishop of the Church of England proclaimed that the magical world now has their monarchy back by announcing the couple as King Harry and Queen Hermione. The new royal couple swore their fealty to the muggle queen and to her heirs. The next event that the couple was looking forward to was the birth of the newest magical heir to the throne.

Seven months and a week later, Hermione was in St. Mungo's screaming at her husband profanities and death threats, when she was presented her newborn daughter, and she wouldn't allow Harry in to see the baby until the little girl was dressed in a birthday hat and in a very colourful blanket, which Hermione spelled to say 'Happy Birthday, Daddy!'

"You may come in, love," Hermione said holding the newest member of the Potter family. "Come meet your princess." Harry came a little closer and was flabbergasted to see his new daughter wrapped up like a birthday gift. The name Hermione had chosen was not lost on the muggle Queen. She quietly told Hermione that Anastasia was a cousin of hers, who was killed during the Communist rising. Victoria was her great-great grandmother to boot, and Prince Phillip's great-great grandmother as well. Of course honouring Harry's mother and aunt.

"What is her name, love?" Harry asked his wife while gazing into the blue-green eyes of his new daughter.

"Anastasia Victoria Lillith Petunia Potter, Princess of the Magical Realm of Britain." Hermione said before gasping in pain. The healer who was there, realised something was not right, quickly called for the ultrasound equipment to check if there was another baby. She had ordered Hermione to push. Hermione continued to push to get the second baby out. Hermione was presented with a son. This little guy was a birthday surprise to both his daddy and older sister.

To suffice to say that Harry was surprised at the second baby was an understatement of the century! He wanted to name his son well but thought he would be shot if he would say anything.

"What are _you_ going to name him, Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Charles Arthur James Alexander Potter, Prince of the Magical Realm of Britain." Harry said. Both Queens agreed right away. Harry honoured several men in his family with Charles and James being his grandfather and father. Arthur was also honoured as his secondary father figure. Both women wondered where Alexander came from.

"Since we are honouring the famous Russian princess, why not honour her brother as well. I just used the English spelling of Alexei." Harry said. "Yes, Libbet, I know of the mystery of the lost Romanov children. Have the most of the family been identified?"

"Yes. Poor Phillip was distraught over the findings, They can't identify the two lost children, I doubt that they can be found. Alexei had a condition that causes his blood not to clot after hitting any of his joints."

She said. "I would like to see if Charles has that disease."

The healer had heard the entire conversation, agreed with the Queen. "It would be better to have them both tested, as this is a hereditary disease. Anya could be a carrier of the problem and Chas can have it. It is most common amongst the boys than the girls."

A/N: I had originally planned on using Anastasia as my oldest daughter's name but didn't. Most of the Romanov family was identified on my actual birthday and the mystery of the remaining Romanov children was solved in 2008. All of the Romanov's were reburied at the Russian Church the family originally belong to. This is my last story as ginnygirl2009. Thanks for enjoying the ride!


End file.
